


I'm Always Coming Back to You

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: [CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A SERIES TITLE] [7]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Ambitions European Tour, Established Relationship, Fluff, I almost forgot, I sucked at tagging as usual, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toru's upcoming birthday, Toruka - Freeform, in Finland, motherfucking ToruKa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Toru's 29th Birthday Special~(well, it's actually before his brithday buuuuuut~)





	I'm Always Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set with same timeline as in the Reason to Keep my Heart Beating though this would be set in the far, far away future (like Kimi wo Aishitai). It's in Finland, in front of the Helsinki Cathedral, as seen in Taka, Toru and Tomoya's IG posts a few days ago~
> 
> The last part however, was based on Toru's IG update in their concert in Stockholm, Sweden.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was cold— _so cold_ under the December sky which is so _familiar_ yet so _different_ from the one they have in Tokyo. Taka had been staring at the dark, starless expanse of night sky, puffs of air escape his lips as he wonder _what on earth_ is he doing in this foreign place.

Behind him is a majestic white church that seemingly shines amidst the dark surrounding. It stood on a high podium—which is a _huge pain the ass_ since he needed to take the steps leading to it.

_My legs are hurting and it’s already freezing here!_

God.

_Maybe these are the signs of aging?!_

Anyways, even if climbing the stone stairs is a bitch, Takahiro still feels great because he can now see the _motherfucking_ huge white church. It somehow looks like a Greek temple but it has several green domes which is weird and _WHY AM I EVEN ANALYZING THE ARCHITECTURE OF THE DAMN CHURCH WHEN I’M NOT EVEN AN EXPERT AT IT?!_

He’s not even religious! Nor a Christian, _dammit!_

Taka sighed and slowly turned around, his vision greeted by the vast Senate Square just a few meters away. The buildings themselves were illuminated by blue and golden lights making Taka realized that it’s almost Christmas again. Even if the European Toru had just started, _somehow,_ he still feels homesick for a reason—not for his family _per se_ —but for _something_ he couldn’t name.

He _longs_ for the midnight practices, the careless laughters, the sessions of cackling and youthful escapades. He _longs_ for the ramen house they usually ate, the first studio where they’ve recorded their debut single, his first unit, Toru’s dorm unit…

He knows that it’s unreasonable— _immature and selfish at most_ —but he longs for the past, for the things he’d enjoyed back when he’s younger. He knows that it’s not right, but sometimes, whenever he’s far away from home, he thinks back to the days when they can only _desperately dream_ of stepping and performing on an overseas venue.

He longs for the _past_ —the people and the places—some were gone with time but still managed to carve a place in his heart.

He knows that it’s useless but…

Taka’s eyes roamed over the sea of lights, the various stalls offering regional specialties before finally focusing on the grand centerpiece of the Plaza—a magnificent , tall, and legit _(because it’s not artificially made like that in malls, duh_ ) Christmas Tree. It’s been studded with golden lights, topped by a star-shaped light.

Taka had taken a picture of the Church beside the tree and he can’t help himself from muttering curses of adoration because this tree is so huge!

 

 

 

 

 

_“Ah!” Tomoya screamed when Taka stood just beside the giant-ass tree, “Taka-chan, you look so small beside it~!”_

_Taka was about to holler his shoes to the drummer and ran after him just to give him a proper beating for commenting about his height but he decided against it because he still have a shit-ton of steps to take._

_I’d better save my energy or Toru would have to drag my pathetic ass again just to reach the top._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A small, faint reminiscent smile made its way to Taka’s quivering lips as he remembered the times— _countless times, actually_ —that their mighty leader, who was still a student back then, had to carry his drunken-self to his unit. The fact that it was located in the second floor _doesn’t_ really help at all. Toru had threatened to fling his unconscious body from the second floor _numerous times_ but in the end, Taka would still wake up all bundled and tucked under his blankets.

_Ah, Toru…why are you so damn sweet?!_

Speaking of the leader, he’s turning 29 just a few days—two to be exact—from now and Taka still don’t know what to give to the stoic guitarist.

_I mean, I already gave him **everything** I have—what more can he ask for?!_

Taka just hopes that the guitarist won’t ask for a _night filled with passionate lovemaking_ because just as much as he loves getting _roughly_ fucked against the mattress, they still have a series of lives in the few days. Dealing with a sore ass and a prickling pain in his lower back is something that Taka doesn’t want to do these days. Besides, Toru would definitely display his annoyingly-handsome and smug smirk when he saw Taka limping the next day, _mou!_

_Just imagining that smirk makes me want to kick him!_

Taka’s left leg unconsciously jerked sideways, _accidentally_ kicking the guitarist—

“Ouch!” Toru yelped, his fingers almost letting go of the stick of cigarette he’s been smoking, “What the _fuck?_!”

—who’s been sitting on the stone stairs and calmly smoking as if it’s the most normal thing to do in the world _. I mean, here we are in a foreign place with a great sight to behold and he decided that he’ll smoke in front of it?!_

What the fuck, Toru. _Seriously?!_

The guitarist looked up at him, an irritated frown plastered on his handsome face, “Why did you kicked me?!”

Taka moodily huffed as he put his freezing hands into the pockets of _the overly-sized_ hoodie he’s been wearing. It actually belongs to Toru hence why the edge of the sleeves almost cover to the tips of his fingers but the guitarist _doesn’t need_ to know that he had stolen it from his suitcase _again_.

“Because I fucking _want to_ ,” he scowled before roughly sitting his ass on the cold stone—ignoring the look of utter disbelief on the leader’s face—and stared at the giant Christmas tree ahead. When he didn’t spoke for the next seconds, Toru probably deducted that he’s in his rare, somber, thoughtful mood again so he just sighed in exasperation as he also look at the vast expanse of lights below them.

A lengthy yet comfortable silence fell between them. Taka sighed as he watched Tomoya and Ryota running around in circles— _much like sugar-high, hyperactive kids_ —around the Christmas tree.

_Those two were already married and have kids yet they still act like kids themselves!_

Not like their leader who _suddenly_ grew up to be a cold, silent person in the outside since Alex left the band. It was disturbing at first, but it was necessary as the band needs a responsible and _stern_ leader to discipline and direct the rowdy members towards their dreams.

Suddenly, Toru grew matured—leaving Taka _blindly searching_ for the Toru-san he first loved years and years ago.

Change was such a _bitch_ but what can he do?

 _Everything and everyone_ changed—they’ve lost a precious member, a friend, _a family_ but they also gain a lot of new acquaintances, made new friends and established strong connections with different people from different places.

Takahiro, _himself,_ even changed from the shy, _always-looking-down-to-the-floor_ kid to the _overly-energetic-who-runs-around-the-stage_ man he is right now.

“Hey Taka,” the familiar deep baritone filled his ears when Toru spoke after a moment. Taka lazily turned his head towards the direction of the guitarist, noting how he looks _good_ in all black.

“Hmmm?”

“Did you know that same-sex marriage has been legal here since last March?”

…

…

Taka stared at the man, then at the looming white church behind them, then back to the guitarist’s smiling face, “ _Uhhh…_?”

“What’s with that reaction, dammit!”

_Eh?!_

“How do you want me to react!?” he retorted, completely clueless on the man’s train of thought. Why is Toru suddenly spouting trivia’s like some typical _tourist guide?!_

“You should go ‘ _whoaaaaaaaah’_!” Toru said in his usual impassive face, “Tsk. I even researched about that and all you have to say is ‘ _uh-huh’_? How lame is that?”

“Uhm,” Taka nervously gulped, “whooooooah, Toru-san! That’s a very, _uhm_ , nice trivia you got there— _ack!_ That hurts, you idiot!” he screeched when the guitarist roughly shoved him sideways, “You _ungratefu_ l bastard!”

“And now, I’m the ungrateful one!?”

“Well yeah because I reacted the way you want me too and what did I get?!” Taka let out a dramatic gasp, “A fucking shove! Great! Just _great!_ ”

“That’s what you get for kicking me earlier!”

“I—!” Taka opened his mouth to say something but his brain cells decided to freeze and malfunction at the moment so he just sighed in exasperation. He pulled his legs closer and cradled his chin with his red-tipped fingers, “You’re really an _asshole_ , you know that?”

“Yeah,” Toru nodded, subtly inching closer to Taka’s still frame, “You’ve said that _loud and clear_ since the beginning, Takahiro.”

Taka didn’t spoke but the scowl on his face gradually softens, especially when he felt Toru’s hand lingering on his sides—caressing _lovingly, soothingly, and apologetically_ —as he gently pulled him closer. He doesn’t need to verbally say sorry for Taka to forgive him because through the years that they’ve been together, they’ve somehow realized that _words were hollow_ , that they don’t need sugar-coated words to show their affection.

Words were not spoken but Taka can feel the love in the air, as _cheesy_ as it sounds. Toru didn’t declare his undying love for the vocalist but his love is definitely in the air and Taka would be _more than glad_ to inhale it all.

“I still don’t get why you suddenly brought that same-sex marriage _thingy_ up,” Taka mumbled as he leaned on the guitarist’s shoulder, watching the passing vehicles below them, “I mean, we’re not citizens of this country remember?”

“You think it will be legalized in Japan sooner?”

“Well,” Taka scrunched up his nose at that. The Japanese are really, _really_ traditional about that matter so maybe not—but one can dream, right? “I don’t have a fucking idea. What,” he smirked suggestively and looked up at the guitarist, “You want to get _marry_ already, huh, Toru-san?”

Taka is expecting that Toru would deny it and smirked _playfully_ at him because they’re in the peak of their career at the moment. Any news and rumors about them dating each other would definitely be a _huge blow_ to their image—even if the world is somehow more open-minded at that matter in the present. Toru acts and thinks like the leader he is—and Taka knows that the well-being of the band always, _always_ comes first—and he’s totally fine with that.

So, imagine his surprise when Toru looked down at him with the most sincere look on his face that Taka had to gulp in nervousness.

_I mean, who wouldn’t be?!_

When this good-looking man suddenly stares like he’s observing _bacteria under a fucking microscope?!_

And _no_ , he’s not using the bacteria-analogy because they’re both _micro-shits_ and something. No, not close at all.

“Don’t you want to, Taka?” was the guitarist’s question spoken with a voice so low and deep that Taka almost melt like a _goo._

…

“Uhmmm…” he drawled, averting his gaze away from the intense and totally pressuring stare of the band leader, “Well, yeah but, _now_? Really?” he asked, and even repeated it like a dumb parrot because his brain just exploded at the question fired at him, “Like, _right now?”_

Toru stared at him with those heavily-lidded eyes for a moment before cracking up in laughter, “Silly, Taka! Ahahahahahaha!”

WHAT.

“W-what the fuck?!” he asked, his cheeks burning bright crimson in embarrassment for his stupid questions, “What’s funny you fucking—,”

“I don’t mean _right now_ , you idiot,” Toru said, making Taka scowl like someone had killed his puppy, “Do you see any marriage officer here? Are we even in Japan? Is that even legal in Japan?”

“THEN DON’T FUCKING ASK STUPID QUESTIONS YOU DUMB  _GACHAPIN_!” he screeched.

“ _Maa, maa_ ,” Toru practically hugged him so naturally, Taka had to play it _rough_ —he struggled like someone’s about to rape him in front of this majestic church—but Toru had _years and years of experienc_ e in man-handling the vocalist’s petite form so he did exactly that like a motherfucking _PRO._

“Your expressions are really adorable,” Toru cooed, ruffling Taka’s hair to placate him. Taka’s blush deiced to _intensify_ at the moment because that’s what you do when your life-long crush throws a compliment at your face, “How come that we’re almost the same age and you’re still looking young, huh?”

“Well, _DUH_ ,” Taka grumpily crossed his arms over his chest, “That’s because I have a lot of _people_ to turn my attention when I’m stressed. How about you? Do you even have friends, Toru-san?” he smiled cheekily, earning a non-committal grunt from the guitarist.

“You and your fucking ‘ _friends_ ’ goddammit,” he muttered.

“Speaking of age, you’re gonna turn 29 two days from now, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ll be the _same_ age as you again.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But I’m still taller at you.”

“I’ll fucking stab you to death, Toru-san,” he threatened, even narrowing his eyes to make it more _menacing and scary_ , “And it will fucking _hurt_.”

Instead of getting scared shitless, Toru just raised an inquisitive brow at that—completely amused how Taka still tries to _huff and look angry while being all cute and huggable_ like a fucking Pokémon even after all these years.

“Soooo,” Toru drawled, straightening his legs before him, “What are you gonna give me for this year?”

“Dunno,” Taka shrugged, his mood suddenly went down as he realized that he still hasn’t thought of a proper gift, “How about a sauna filled with _blonde girls?”_

“How about a sauna, filled with a _naked Takahiro_?”

Taka let out a scandalized gasp as he whipped his head towards the guitarist—who’s smiling lewdly and wiggling his eyebrows _suggestively_ at him.

“What the hell, Toru-san?!” he gasped in disbelief yet his lips is _already smiling mischievously_ with the same thought, “How dare you say that in public, huh?! Aren’t you _ashamed_ , you perverted _ossan_?!”

“I’m not that old!”

“Bet you can pass as my dad, huh?” Taka grinned, “You think we can get _discounts_ from that?”

“Why bother when you’re already calling me _dadd_ —,”

“STOP!” Taka screeched at the top of his voice when Toru started spouting perverted things out in the public. The passerby’s and some tourists were also starting to give them odd looks because they look like a couple who’s having a screaming lover’s quarrel in front of a fucking church, “What if someone heard you huh?!”

“They don’t understand us anyway,” Taka wanted to slap the living daylights out of his face when Toru merely shrugged, “So, chill Taka. Don’t scream. We don’t want to get arrested here, right?”

_Then stop spouting those kind of things out here, dammit!_

Taka groaned and looked up at the guitarist’s grinning face when his eyes caught the shining gold earrings of the guitarist. The earrings he had given Toru on his 18th birthday, almost eleven years ago. The earrings that signify their _promises._ The earrings that is _exactly the same pair as he wears_ right now.

Taka felt his heart _expanding_ at that. Just by remembering that drunken night, the moment that he had given that pair for Toru-san’s surprised birthday party makes him feel _warm and giddy_ inside. It might be a long, long time ago but he can still feel Toru’s warm back as he carried Taka’s drunken ass to his unit.

The _firm, warm and strong_ back of the leader—of Yamashita Toru—of his _lover._

Once again, Taka wonders how they made this far. They’ve gone through lots of _hormone-induced_ fights, made-out with each other, went to date other people and yet they still managed to come back to each other. They have spent hours of fighting, screaming at each other because of thousands of _jealousies_ and short flings here and there and yet…

_And yet…_

Look where they are right now.

Taka was then assaulted with many different emotions at the moment—his _happiness_ for their band’s success, his _hopes and dreams_ for the years to come, his _contentment_ that Ryota and Tomoya is already starting their own family despite being _complete idiots_ , the _fear_ for what the future holds, the _excitement_ of performing in a new, unfamiliar stage, meeting people and fans screaming for them but amidst all the _maelstrom_ of emotions swirling within his chest—Taka can feel _love_ —a warm, sweet, and _indescribable feeling_ of adoration and gratitude for Toru.

“I…” he started, his voice _raw and rough_ from the emotions dancing across his eyes as unshed tears glazed over them, making them glimmering against the dark, moist lashes, “Toru-san, I—,”

“Hmmm?” the guitarist hummed, looked at him with those large eyes, ears trained to whatever Taka will say—his entire _being and attention_ devoted to the vocalist that makes Taka’s chest hurt even more—in a _beautiful kind of way_. The golden set of earrings glimmered, reflecting the lights around them, and once again, Taka realized how _deeply,_ how _madly_ , how _irrevocably_ in love he is with this—with this _gachapin, perverted stalking piece of shit_ named Yamashita Toru.

His Toru-san.

His leader.

His perfect guitarist.

His support.

His pillar.

His sanctuary.

His lover.

His _home._

“I…” he swallowed the painful lump forming on his throat as he smiled, widely—his eyes shimmering with tears of undying love and gratitude, “I love you very much, y-you know that, right? _Right?_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toru blinked down at him, probably wondering how Taka suddenly got teary-eyed in a span of 10 seconds and why did he suddenly proclaimed his love for the guitarist out of nowhere _. Is Taka high on drugs?_ Wait, he’s not even taking those stuffs, right?

_Maybe he sneaked some alcohol in their suitcase…?_

Whatever.

Toru inwardly shrugged because there’s _nothing more important_ than having Taka like this—in his arms, with a blushing and _close-to-crying face_ as he tell the whole world how he loves him. _I mean, this isn’t something that happened everyday so…_

Toru smiled—childishly grinned as he felt his entire body warm up with those words—and ruffled the vocalist’s hair even more.

“Well that’s great,” he said, pulling the vocalist close just in case he decided to just start bawling because of his overwhelming love for the guitarist or something, “Coz I feel the _same_ , ne?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Let’s go eat!” Tomoya decided when he got tired of prancing like a child who just have the best candy in the world, “Where’s Takahiro? Let’s eat! I’m starving!”

“ _Shhh_ , Tomo-kun!” Ryota rushed towards the oblivious drummer to hush him, “They’re having their moment!”

Tomoya glanced around and found the two other members sitting atop the stone staircase and leaning into each other as if they have the place all for themselves.

He.. He’s kinda glad that the two could find a moment where they can express their affection without getting scared _of prying eyes and dire consequences._

He pouted, “ _Jaa_ , come with me then. I’m really hungry here!”

“ _Hai, hai,”_ Ryota nodded and lead the way away from the Christmas tree, “Let’s just not bother them or else, Mori-chan would _definitely_ kick our ass.”

Tomoya paled at the thought of a beating from the sadistic vocalist as he followed the bassist towards the food stalls, but now without throwing a last glance at the contented couple.

He and Ryota found their happiness— _it’s probably abut damn time that those dorks find theirs, ne?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Taka ended up having a delicious, hot, _passion-filled_ night before their concert in Sweden. It didn’t show in his performance because _he’s just that great_ but Toru—the ever-perverted Toru-san—definitely, **_shamelessly_** smiled— ** _grinned_** —like the motherfucker he is for fucking the vocalist relentlessly last night.

_And he even posted it, dammit!_

Taka scowled and flung his phone on the bed, his hand instinctively massaging his lower back because of the _dull_ pain in there.

_I’ll fucking kill you, Toru-san! You wouldn’t see the end of your birth day because I’ll definitely kill you, asshole!_

**Author's Note:**

> Leader-sama's smile shows it all LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think~!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
